Fates Weaving: Remake (Better Grammer!)
by Raqule Finke
Summary: Harry is sent back in time to save the world earlier and prevent deaths. He also has to prevent himself to be manipulated by Dumbledore and the two Weasleys. Did I mention his twin sister sent him back in time?


**THE FATES WEAVING**

His heart pounded as Harry walked under the canopy of stars. Professor Snape had just given him his childhood memories of his mother, Lily, along with the message Dumbledore left for him, he has to die. Now he was walking the lonely road to his death… a death by Tom Riddle's hand. As he walked, he saw Neville holding Luna's still body, her silver eyes glazed over staring up. His friend, no brother, had tears streaming down his grimy face. Hermione, his sweet, loving Hermione, was lending him her support.

"Neville, she died a hero's death, one that she was worthy of. Now everyone will know her not as Loony Lovegood by has the brave warrior Luna Lovegood. She died for what she believed in and now she is watching us from above with the nargles and other creatures. She would want you not to cry over her but to celebrate her life and move on."

"Hermione, how I can ever move on when I never got to tell her how I feel for her. I love her Hermione, I never told her because I was a coward. She was so strange and unique." His brother looked up at the heavens and gave such a pain filled cry. I echoed not only in the destroyed castle but also in Harry's very soul. He sniffed and Hermione looked over to see him Harry.

"Harry…" She said but she got no further when he gave her a hug that was full of tears and emotion. "Don't do it Harry please we can fight him…"

"No, I have to Hermione you don't understand, a part of his soul is inside of me I must di…" but he was cut off by her kissing him. He pulled away and looked at Neville. "You can defeat him Neville, take care of her." Neville looked up at him and nodded. Then as he turned he heard her cries and she called his name.

The name given to him by the terrified people that lived almost 20 years ago: The-Boy-Who-Lived. This is why he had to go, to prevent any more horror for the rest of his friends and all of magical Britain. Too many lives had been lost Moony, Tonks, and Fred where at the top of the list. Moony and Tonks were leaving behind a young son; another orphan, a victim of the war his own godson.

The Forbidden Forest loomed in front of him the moonlight casting forbidding shadows that could harbor any number dark creatures. As he walked he could almost hear voices in the whispering wind, ghosts of the past. Harry stopped walking standing in front of a clearing. In front of a dying fire there stood a cloaked figure. As he moved forward he heard a SNAP in the dark night, dam twigs. The cloaked figures head snapped up reviling a pair of red snake eyes.

"Harry Potter" Tom Riddle said, "The-Boy-Who-Lived, dying never knowing the truth. Dumbledore's little pawn, just like the generations of Potter's before you and the hundreds of students."

He hissed two words. There was a flash of green light, then nothing.

**HarryXHermione~NevilleXLuna**

Harry awoke in someone's arms. His eyes opened to instantly be blinded by the bright light. As his eyes adjusted the first thing he saw was the long red hair not flaming red but a shade that seemed to be lit on fire in the light, then a face like porcelain smooth and flawless except a star shaped scar on her forehead, a smile, and finally the warm brown eyes. Her eyes they reminded him of someone, a picture he saw of his dad a muggle one. The memory was foggy but as he thought about it the clearer it became. The first time his uncle beat him, he showed him the picture of his mum and dad. He was going to beat the freakishness out of him, he had burned it and then used to red hot fire poker to beat him.

"Sorry Harry, but I have to move quickly. With the fourth deathly hallow, The Fate's Weaving, I will send you back in time to change history. First you must save my life that Dumbledore stole from me because I hold the key to fate of you and that bloody prophecy. Then stay away from Ronald Weasly and Dumbledore. Manipulate old cot and redheaded time bomb. Finally stay close to Neville, Hermione, and Luna; they will help you in your and my time of need. Remember: wit beyond measure…"

"Is a man's greatest treasure." His vision was going out of focus. "Wait! What is your name?" Harry said

"My name?" the girl said with a smirk, "Brenda Lillian Potter." the now proclaimed Brenda said with a smile.

Then everything faded on tell everything was nothing.


End file.
